Crossover
by Levitating Sorceress
Summary: Crossover between Law & Order SVU and Strong Medicine
1. A New Case

Don't Own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Characters. They belong to Dick Wolf and the good people at NBC and USA. Wish I Did Though...but i don't, characters not mine...

Don't own the Strong Medicine Characters either. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg and the good peopleat Lifetime. Also with i did...but characters also not mine.

"Benson, Stabler go to the hospital, St. Mary's. Rape vic, thirty-year-old female." Captain Cragen said as he walked into his office.

"Let's role, I'll drive." Elliot said as Olivia grabbed her jacket.

As they drove to the hospital they said nothing. They were both tired and had just got to the precinct.

"Can we go in?" Benson asked the doctor who had preformed the rape kit.

"Sure go ahead." The doctor ushered them in, "Her name's Amy and she's suffered no additional injuries."

"Amy, can you tell us about your attack?" Olivia asked once the doctor had left and she and Elliot had sat down.

"Sure, I was about to go home from my job, I'm a pediatrician at Manhattan General Hospital, and my car wouldn't start. I was about to call triple A when one of the surgeons who was also leaving, he asked I he could give me a ride. I said yes and when we got to my apartment he asked if he could come in, you know to see that I got in all right. I said yes and when we got in I poured him a coke. We sat on the couch and talked while we finished our drinks and then he started to kiss me, and then he raped me. I said no and tired to get him off me but he was too strong. When he was done he kissed me, said good-bye and left."

"Do you know your rapists name?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Yeah his name's Rand Kilner, Chief of Surgery. He came to Manhattan General almost two years ago now.

"Thanks for your help Amy. " Olivia said as she and Elliot left the room.

When Elliot and Olivia got back to the station house they didn't get to quietly work on paperwork for Amy's rape, the squad room was unusually quiet.

"Fin, Munch why aren't you two fighting?" Elliot asked.

"No cases 'cept your yet. We're bored stiff."

"Ok, well at least your not getting a divorce." Olivia joked as she went to her desk to get the paperwork done.

First she went to the New York database to see if Rand Kilner had ever been arrested in New York, for anything. Nothing. So she went to work on paperwork. She had almost finished all her work from the week, including Amy's rape when she got a call about another rape.

That whole week the 16th precinct had been so busy with cases and child services that Elliot and Olivia hadn't got the chance to find Mr. Killner until a week after the rape. They got him into the precinct and he was not in the mood to be friendly.

"Welcome Mr. Kilner." Elliot greeted as he and Olivia entered the interrogation room.

"I didn't rape anybody." Rand said.

"Well then can you explain how your semen got into Amy Margolis and why she says you raped her?" Olivia demanded.

"She wanted to. She invited me in offered me a drink and wanted sex. I wasn't going to deny her."

"Funny that's not what Amy says, and that's not what the bruises on her thighs say."

"I didn't do anything to her I was just a misunderstanding like in Philly, that whore wanted in, but she cried rape to." Rand shouted angrily realizing he said to much when he saw Elliot and Olivia's blank stares.

"Did you just confess Mr. Kilner?" Elliot inquired.

Elliot and Olivia left when Kilner shut up and didn't say another word to talk to the captain.

"Cap, he confessed to another rape, in Philly." Olivia said slowly, "Can we arrest him for that?"

"Philadelphia's out of or jurisdiction. But bring me back a nice souvenir from the city of brotherly love."

"What!" Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

"You need to investigate to get the truth about Mr. Kilner in Philadelphia."

So it was settled Elliot and Olivia were going to Philadelphia. They needed to see if Rand had in fact committed rape while living in Philadelphia, "Gotta love the city of brotherly love." Elliot smirked.


	2. Remembering Old Memories

Meanwhile miles away in Philadelphia Lu Delgado was in chatroom. She and her group were talking as they did every week while her partner Andy kept control of the place. Today was going to be different.

"Excuse me. Luisa Delgado?" Olivia Benson asked Andy Campbell as she and Elliot walked into the Rittenhouse Woman's Health Center, where Philadelphia police had led them.

"No, I'm her partner Andy. Can I help you with something."

"We're NYPD and we need to talk with her." Elliot said.

"Sure she's in chatroom, I'll get her." Andy said heading off in the direction of Lu's office.

"Lu? You need to come out her now."

"But I'm—"

"It's urgent Lu."

"Ok, same time next week ladies?" Lu said dismissing chatroom.

"Luisa Delgado, my partner and I have some questions for you." Olivia said flashing her badge.

"Sure come into my office. Aren't you a little far from home though?" Lu asked commenting about Olivia's New York badge.

"We're working a rape case and our main suspect led us here and the Philadelphia police led us to you. Do you know a Rand Kilner?" Elliot asked.

Lu sunk down into her chair and after a long pause said, "Yeah, he raped me. You guys think he raped someone in New York?"

"Yeah, someone from the hospital where he works. We need you to tell us about your rape. Maybe it would clear up some things for us."

Lu shuddered, and let a tear escape her eye as she remembered that horrible night, "The hospital had thrown a party for him becoming Chief of Surgery and I stopped in to congratulate him. I couldn't stay I had to get home for my son. I left and when I couldn't get my car started I cursed out loud and Rand appeared behind me and asked if I wanted a ride. I said yes and he drove me home. When he got to my apartment he asked if he could come in you know to see that I got in all right and I said yes but reminded him he could stay very long, five minutes tops because I was waiting for my son. When we got in I poured him a drink and we talked on my couch. I was about to ask him to leave when he started kissing me and then he raped he. I said no and tried to push him off me but he was too strong." Lu said noticing she had started to cry. "I'm sorry it's just…just."

"No need to apologize." Olivia said, "You helped us very much. Now we can put Rand Kilner in prison. Your statement matched that of his other victim."

"Thank you." Lu stammered as Olivia and Elliot left.

When Elliot and Olivia left Lana, Peter, and Andy came in asking what happened when they saw their friend crying.

"What did the detectives want Delgado?" Andy asked.

"They…they asked about Rand Kilner," Lu said and when she realized Andy had no idea what she was talking about she added, "Rand Kilner raped me and the detectives said he had raped someone else in New York. They asked me what happened and then they said thanks to me and the other victim they could put Rand in jail."

"Well that's good kid." Lana said.

"Wow Delgado." Was all Andy could say.

Lu looked down and cried as she thought about that horrible night.


End file.
